


Daydreams

by CiderDrinker (Skeksi)



Category: Merlin (1998)
Genre: Aunt/Nephew Incest, F/M, Fantasizing, Kinda, Non-Explicit Sex, One-Sided Attraction, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 08:46:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12429195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skeksi/pseuds/CiderDrinker
Summary: (Published September 2007 on ff.net) Mordred passes the time daydreaming about his "Auntie" Mab.





	Daydreams

**Author's Note:**

> So, I decided that for the sake of neatness I was going to collect my old ff.net fics on here rather than having fics spread across two different sites (assuming that I'm going to ever get around to writing new fic, hahaha...). Enjoy my somewhat over dramatic teenage writing! (And these semi-identical notes!)
> 
> This was written when I was deep in my Mab/Mordred phase, and honestly I still think they have chemistry of a wierdly twisted sort. Kinda-sorta incest in that Mordred calls Mab "Auntie", but she isn't actually a blood relative of his, more like a fairy godmother. That said, she did use magic to assist in his conception so by that token, I guess she's also partly his parent? Don't think about it too deeply and it's fine...

… _cold fingertips trace his jaw…_

… _warm lips tilt up to meet his…_

… _hair twines around his fingers as he pulls the slight form closer towards him…_

Mordred stares around the throne room of Tintagel, his eyes brushing across his surroundings, without really taking them in. His eyes glide across the figures of Morgan and Frik sitting at a table, playing cards with each other, Frik watching Morgan avidly, and pretending to be carefree and gallant, only to stutter slightly and shrink back at Mordred's decidedly unpleasant smirk, as his gaze passes him by. Mordred ignores the pair of them, and his eyes continue to sweep the room…

… _purple silk and black velvet tear in his hands…_

… _cold flesh presses against his own…_

… _long dark hair brushes against his skin, then falls back across the cushions behind them…_

_... his lips graze against a delicate white throat…_

His gaze encounters Mab next, sitting in a chair at the head of the long table, perfectly still, her eyes focused on the text of a huge ancient book that sits open in front of her. Mordred smiles, and allows his gaze to linger momentarily, appreciatively…

… _cold blue eyes glaze over slightly, then close with a gasp…_

… _sharp nails dig into his shoulders leaving trails of blood, and his own hands leave bruises on pale, shimmering skin…_

… _slow, ragged breaths whisper against his face…_

… _a quiet, rasping voice murmurs his name… "Mordred…"_

"Mordred?"

Mordred blinks in surprise, startled out of his thoughts. He smoothes his expression before turning back to face his Auntie. She smiles indulgently at him from her seat, her eyes now unblinkingly fixed on him instead of the book.

"You seem deep in thought, my dear. What were you thinking about?" Mordred smiles at her. He's never bothered to learn to lie.

"I was thinking about the future, Auntie."

 


End file.
